Don't Crowd
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Gibbs doesn't want baby Ryan scared.* TIBBS. THIRD STORY IN "DON'T" SERIES.


**Here you go everyone. I wrote the last installment of my "Don't" series (Minus "Don't Go"...that has nothing to do with these stories obviously!) while sick for a week. I hope you all like it. I did my best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Don't Crowd_

**Summary: **_Gibbs doesn't want baby Ryan scared._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Family/Romance_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony"DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, and Ziva David_

**Warning: **_NONE! ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Crowd<strong>

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" Abby Sciuto hurried into the hospital room with her arms full. Both Tony and Gibbs looked up to see the excited Goth haul flowers, balloons, and a couple dozen gift bags.

Smiling, Gibbs got up from his chair and went over to her. "Easy, Abbs," he took the bag from her and sent it on the table in front of Tony. "Slow down."

"Where's the little Mini-Gibbs?" Abby grinned bouncing on the heels of her boots excitedly. Gibbs looked at Tony with a soft smile.

"Right here," Tony grinned holding Ryan in his arms. He softly kissed his baby's cheek as Abby set down the flowers and balloons, hurrying over to see the baby.

"Oh my gooooshh!" Abby cooed softly. She eagerly held out her arms for him. "He's so cute and tiny!"

Tony grinned. "Thank you." He softly handed Ryan to her, looking at Abby teasingly. "I'll get him back, right?"

"Of course you will," Abby playfully pouted taking Ryan into her arms cradling the baby softly. "He looks just like Gibbs!" She grinned looking at Ryan, eyes sparkling. "Oooh hi! What's your name adorable little cutiepie?"

"Ryan," Gibbs smiled. "Ryan Jethro Gibbs." He kissed Tony's cheek softly. "Tony picked it out."

"You helped," Tony smiled back taking his boss' hand.

Abby smiled cradling Ryan. "He's adorable. It's a great name. You guys make really beautiful babies." She softly kissed the baby's cheek. "Hi, Ryan. I'm your official Aunt Abby. I'm going to spoil you and love you and give you lots of gifts! But I know your daddies will do all that a whole lot more." She grinned at Tony and Gibbs. "You have the most wonderful daddies in the whole wide world."

Tony blushed softly. "Aw, Abby. Thank you." He smiled and laid his head against Gibbs' arm.

"Knock, knock," Tim McGee's voice joined in over by the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled happily. "Of course you can."

Tim smiled and opened the door letting himself and Ziva David inside. Both were holding little blue and green gift bags.

"Hi guys!" Abby greeted with a grin. "Come see the adorable little baby Gibbs and Tony spawned."

"Abby!" Tony scolded softly. "Not a nice way to say it."

Abby giggled and Tim smirked softly at her. "I see you got to meet the baby first," he teased lightly. He handed Tony his gift bags.

"Naturally," Tony smiled. "Thanks, Tim." He looked over at Abby. "Now see if you can pry my son from her to see him for yourself."

Tim laughed and joined Abby. He looked at the baby in her arms and smiled brightly."Wow. Look at this little man." He softly took Ryan into his arms. "Hi there. You have your father's eyes." He smiled at Gibbs and Tony. "What's his name?"

"Ryan Jethro," Tony answered. He laid back after taking Ziva's gifts and setting them on the table.

"That is a beautiful name," Ziva smiled looking over Tim's shoulder. "He is most handsome, as expected."

"Yeap," Gibbs smirked at Tony, "just like his dad."

Tony laughed softly. "I'll have to argue that with you, J."

"Not a chance," Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's forehead. He looked up to find Abby, Tim, and Ziva crowding Ryan incredibly close. "Hey." The three looked up to meet Gibbs' legendary disapproved look. "Don't crowd him."

"Sorry," all three chimed at once, giving the baby space.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry? Yeah, I bet you are," Gibbs said softly picking up his crying son from his hospital bed. Tony was fast asleep after all the visiting and that left Gibbs with Ryan. "Take it easy. I got you."<p>

Gibbs softly rocked Ryan grabbing the bottle out of the plug-in warmer Tim had bought for them. Ryan continued crying softly and Gibbs tested the bottle. "Alright, it's warm, settle down." Smiling, he offered the bottle to Ryan who took it all too eagerly. "There you go." He sat back down in the chair beside Tony's bed and adjusted Ryan comfortably in his arms.

Ryan looked up at Gibbs with wide, blue eyes. He happily sucked on his bottle, curling his hands under his chin, snuggling himself into his father's arms.

Gibbs smiled, stroking his finger softly against his son's cheek. "What's on your mind, huh?"

Ryan gurgled in mid-drink, raising his tiny hand up to Gibbs. Smiling, Gibbs softly kissed his fingers. "Careful, you'll choke." Ryan hiccuped in response making Gibbs laugh softly. "Or you'll do that, you silly boy. Just like your daddy you are."

He propped Ryan up onto his shoulder and patted his back gently. "Attaboy. You're alright," Gibbs softly kissed his son's soft little cheek.

Ryan whined out loud, laying his head against Gibbs' shoulder still hiccupping. Gibbs continued patting his back until the baby gave a small little burp. "There you go," Gibbs laid the baby back down in his arms. "Doesn't that feel better?" Ryan yawned in response and grabbed hold of his dad's finger. He cuddled in his bundle and kept a soft grip on Gibbs' finger.

"You had a busy two days," Gibbs kissed Ryan's little fingers. "I don't blame ya for bein' tired. You gave dad a hard run, that's for sure." He smiled warmly watching his son fall asleep. "But I tell ya one thing. We love you. More than you know." He planted a soft kiss on Ryan's forehead and held him closer, eyes starting to softly brim with tears. "And I think I might love you most of all."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
